kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Senri Kida
Senri Kida (千里木田) is the current leader of the Royal Task Force Assassination Squad under the direct command of Aoshi Sasaki. He is the older brother of Ayumi Kida, and is next in line to head the Kida clan, one of the Pureblood clans. By Kaida: Generations, he is the head of the Kida clan. Appearance Senri has darker brown hair, a common trait found in most Kida clan members. Although a striking difference from his sister, Senri adopted his father's darker hair. Also similar to most Kida clan members, Senri has blue eyes, although much lighter than previous members have been; contrasting his sister whose eye's resemble more of their mother's with more blue color in them. He is often seen in a very traditional uniform, with the exception of his obi. His obi ties so that it hangs down with extra. On the extra parts, he has a badge that depicts his Royal Task Force leadership. In the human world, Senri often wears dark pants with a black dress shirt with a navy blue jacket over it. Personality On the outside, Senri looks normal, and when not angered, Senri is quite nice to people he knows. He is not, in any way, someone who goes looking for new people to meet. To his sister, he is harsh, only because he wants her to be strong. In reality, he does care about his sister, very much. He takes his Pureblood role very seriously. Although he does not over abuse the privilege, Senri is not one to ignore his maids. On the battle field, Senri is cold and heartless, a trait that quickly earned him his leadership role in the Royal Task Force. Powers *Advance Healing Powers: Being a Pureblood, Senri's healing capabilities are abnormally high, even for a Kaida. It is not uncommon for Senri to begin healing in the middle of battle. Serious injuries normally heal in a maximum of two days for him. *Spell Casting: Although it is not seen very often, it is assumed that Senri's spell casting exceeds the standards of normal Kaida. *Speed: Senri has the capabilities of an extremely versed Maboroshi user, although in battle, he hardly ever has to use it. *Spirit Energy: Of the three leaders directly assigned under Aoshi Sasaki, Senri has the highest level of Spirit Energy. In battle, he relies on it the most, often pushing back his enemies without the slightest movement. Kenta Shira *First Form: It is unknown what Senri's Kenta looks like. *Second Form: If Senri has it, and at his rank he should have one, it has never been seen. Relationships Selina Heartnet As children, it wasn't uncommon for Pureblood children to interact and play with each other. Similar to Masahiko, Selina and Senri used to play together at the Heartnet mansion before the began their training at the Academies. Senri appears to be on good terms with Selina still, and actually laughs at her when she sees him again. Toshio Heartnet Similar to Selina's situation, Toshio also used to know Senri quite well. Because of the closeness between Selina and Toshio's ages, Toshio theoretically would only be three years younger than Senri. Around the time Toshio died, Senri's younger sister was born. Now, Toshio also is on good terms with Senri because Toshio challenges Ayumi in battle, making her stronger. He also trusts Toshio to take care of Ayumi when he is not able to. Ayumi Kida It is known that Ayumi feels immense pressure from Senri. Being her older brother, Senri feels obligated to protect her. Other Kaida often get the impression that Senri is disgusted with Ayumi, however, Senri feels anything but disgust. Category:Characters Category:Kaida